My Little Brother
by mamanyadedeksehun
Summary: Yifan punya adik laki-laki, tapi menurutnya anak itu berisik, aneh dan seperti perempuan. Salahnya, bukannya memberinya pengarahan justru Yifan menghindarinya. "Yifan! pelan sedikit bicaranya!" "Apa nggak di ajak aja Fan? kasian" "Dia itu berisik, nanti pasti rewel, minta ini, minta itu..." "Aku janji nggak nakal" - Yixing, Yifan, Lu Han


**C** **ast : Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Lu Han**

 **G** **enre : Brothership**

 **Author : Mama Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:: **My little Brother** **::.**

Seorang anak berusia 6 tahun sedang asik berkeliling di dalam rumahnya yang luas dengan mainan sepeda roda tiganya. Beberapa kali seorang wanita muda dengan seragam suster menghampiri anak itu untuk menyuapkan makanan.

Anak itu masih asik berkeliling di ruang tamu, mulutnya berucap sesuka hati seakan sedang mengobrol dengan boneka _unicorn_ merah muda yang dibawanya.

Tak lama suara langkahan kaki yang diikuti suara tertutupnya pintu tengah mengambil perhatiannya. Anak itu membelokkan stir sepedanya dan berjalan pelan ke-arah pemuda yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kakak..." Sapa anak itu dengan ceria, berharap kakak satu-satunya itu akan menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan, sang kakak hanya melirik sebentar sambil tersenyum simpul dan langsung melonggok pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Bocah dengan lesung pipi di sebelah kanan itu sedikit merasa kecewa, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan senyumannya sambil menatap punggung sang kakak yang perlahan menghilang.

Ia kemudian turun dari sepedanya, tak lupa untuk menenteng boneka _unicorn_ merah mudanya lalu berlari kecil menuju tangga.

"Yixing mau kemana? makananya belum habis sayang..." _Baby_ sisternya berteriak ketika mendapati majikan ciliknya pergi.

"Aku sudah kenyang..." Jawab Yixing dengan susah payah menaiki tangga.

Setelah sampai di anak tangga terakhir, Yixing berjalan sedikit ragu ke arah pintu sebelah kanan, itu adalah pintu kamar Yifan, kakaknya.

Tinggal beberapa meter langkahnya di depan kamar Yifan, suara-suara keras ber- _genre_ _rock_ mampu yixing dengar. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Yifan, kemudian tangannya mulai bergerak membuka knop pintu lalu membukanya sedikt.

Dilihatnya sang kakak yang sedang mengganti pakaian sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang diputarnya lewat _speaker_. Yixing hanya diam sambil menatapnya dari celah pintu.

Ia memang tidak begitu berani masuk ke kamar Yifan. Meski Yifan adalah kakak kandungnya tapi pemuda tingkat akhir SMA itu tidak pernah benar-benar memperlakukan Yixing sebagai adik. Jarak antar keduanya yang cukup jauh membuat Yifan agak canggung dan yang awalnya Yifan menjadi anak tunggal tiba-tiba harus mempunyai adik yang membuatnya risih.

Yang selalu Yixing ingat dari Yifan adalah, Yifan selalu menganggapnya berisik seperti perempuan.

"Lo ngapain?"

Pertanyaan yifan yang tiba-tiba, benar-benar membuat Yixing membeku sampai tangannya pucat karena memegang gagang pintu dengan kencang.

Yifan memang selalu menggunakan kata-kata kurang baik jika berbicara degan Yixing, seakan Yixing adalah orang lain yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku mau ajak kakak main..." Jawabnya lurus dengan mata yang membulat kaget.

"Gue mau belajar. Tutup pintunya!" Ketus Yifan, sambil mengibas tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Yixing pergi.

Anak yang masih setia menenteng boneka _unicorn_ merah muda itu kembali menutup pintu kamar kakaknya dengan sedikit kecewa.

Ya, lagi-lagi Yixing harus main sendiri.

Yixing kembali turun ke bawah dan memutuskan untuk main sendiri seperti biasa. Mamanya selalu membelikan banyak mainan agar Yixing tidak kesepian. Ini bukan suatu yang salah, namun kurang baik untuk anak seusia Yixing. Yang dibutuhkan seorang anak seusianya adalah teman atau setidaknya peran orang dewasa untuk mengawasinya agar tidak melakukan hal yang negatif.

 _Baby sister_ yang menemani Yixing, tidak seratus persen bisa diandalkan, kadang Yixing juga merasa tidak cocok dan akhirnya lebih memilih main sendiri. Setiap harinya, Yixing berangkat dan pulang sekolah diantar oleh Mamanya, setelah sampai rumah sang Mama langsung kembali ke kantor dan Yixing hanya ditinggal oleh _Baby_ sister.

Mamanya selalu sibuk di kantor, dan kakaknya lebih betah berada di kamar utnuk menghindari Yixing. Namun, sekeras apapun Yifan selalu menolak berinteraksi dengan Yixing, tapi Yixing tak pernah sekalipun membecinya, malah ia selalu berusaha mendekati Yifan agar mau melihat dan memperhatikannya.

"Mama pulang..."

"MAMA!"

Dengan antusias Yixing langsung berlari dan berhambur memeluk perut Mamanya. Kemudian Mamanya berjongkok dan mengecup pipi Yixing kanan kiri.

"Lihat, Mama bawa sesuatu" Katanya sambil memberikan benda masih yang terbungkus _paper bag._

Yixing langsung mengambilnya dari tangan sang Mama dan sedikit membuka _paper bag_ itu untuk mengintip di dalamnya.

"Itu dari Papa..." Lanjut Mamanya.

"Wow..." Yixing hanya bisa terkagum sambil temanggut-manggut ketika mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _paper bag_ -nya.

Sebuah mainan mobil keren dengan remot _control_ -nya.

Sudah dipastikan bahwa mainan mobil ini mahal, Papanya memang selalu memberikan yang terbaik, meski Yixing tidak lagi bertemu denga sang Papa setelah orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai ketika Yixing berumur dua tahun.

 **...** **  
**

Malam itu, ketika Mamanya sedang menyiapkan makan malam, Yixing sedang asik bermain _game boy_ di salah satu kursi meja makan. Ketika indera pendengaranya menangkap suara langkahan kaki lain, Yixing langsung menekan tombol _pause_ kemudian menoleh untuk memastikan jika orang yang di tunggunya sudah datang.

Yifan duduk tepat di seberang Yixing, membuat anak itu tersenyum senang sambil menatap kakaknya lama. Ekor mata Yifan sempat memergokinya, tapi Yixing yang tidak peduli itu tetap saja menatapnya.

"Turunin bonekanya, ini tempat makan, bukan tempat main" Ujar Yifan, datar, lalu mengunyah _chiken swing_ yang diambilnya barusan.

"Yixing, taruh dulu mainannya sayang..." Tambah sang Mama ketika datang sambil membawa sup panas.

Bocah berkulit putih pucat itu langsung menarik boneka _unicorn_ merah muda kesayangannya lalu meletakan di kursi sebelahnya kemudian ia turun dari kursi dan berniat menaruh _game boy_ yang dimainkannya ke tempat mainan.

Ketika menaruh _game boy_ -nya, Yixing tak sengaja melihat mainan mobil keren dengan remot _c_ _o_ _ntrolnya_ yang belum dibuka. Ia kemudin tersenyum sambil berlari ke arah meja makan.

"Kakak, aku punya mainan mobil keren, nanti ajarin aku ya..." Kata Yixing dengan antusis sambil duduk di kusinya lagi.

Yifan hanya bergumam samar untuk menjawabnya. Dan tak lama Mamanya kembaĺi dengan membawa beberapa makanan yang nampaknya baru mengangkat dari teflon.

Ketika masing-masing tegah menikmati makan malamya, keadaan berlangsung hening. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu membentur piring. Yifan telah lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya, ia mengambil segelas air putih lalu menenggaknya sampai setengah.

Dia berdehem, membuat Mamanya menoleh, begtu juga dengan adiknya yang sedang serius menyisikan duri-duri ikan.

"Ma, selesai SMA nanti aku mau tinggal sama papa di Kanada..." Ujar Yifan, tiba-tiba.

Untuk beberapa saat Mamanya hanya terdiam sambil menatap Yifan. Setelah makananya tertelan sempurna, ia menarik nafas untuk memulai berkomentar.

"Kamu sudah bicara sama Papa?" Tanya sang Mama.

"Sudah. Papa bilang, oke, tinggal persetujuan dari Mama aja gimana?" Yifan membalas tatapan Mamanya dengan santai.

Kalo dia mau melihat lebih dalam tatapan Mamanya, jelas tersirat kesedihan di sana. Dia sedih karena anak kebanggaannya ini akan pergi. Tapi ia bisa apa. Yifan itu sudah dewasa, dia berhak memilih bersama siapa dia akan tinggal, dan lagi, Yifan itu keras kepala, sama seperti ayahnya.

"Kalau kakak pergi, Yixing sama siapa di rumah?" Yixing dengan segala pemikiran polosnya ikut berkomentar.

Ia tengah menatap sendu ke arah sang kakak yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaanya yang sedih. Yifan selalu akan bilang _"Yixing itu anak y_ _an_ _g sok ta_ _h_ _u dan berisik"_ Yifan tidak suka.

Tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Yixing sedikitpun, Mamanya pun hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membersikan ujung bibir yixing kotor, lalu ia kembali menatap Yifan.

Yixing cemberut.

"Mama nggak pernah melarang kamu jika itu hal yang baik. Kuliah yang rajin, jangan buat Papa dan Mama kecewa" Yifan langsung mengagguk mendengar penjelasan Mamanya.

"Ma, Yixing juga mau tinggal sama Papa" Yixing kembali merengek untuk mencari perhatian.

"Terus nanti Mama sama siapa di sini, eum?" Tanya sang Mama dengan suara yang di buat imut utnuk menyamai Yixing.

Yixing tak menjawab lagi, ia hanya menunduk kecewa sambil memainkan sendoknya. Sepertinya Yixing benar-benar tidak ingin Yifan pergi, bagaimanapun juga kehadiran Yifan cukup membuatnya senang walau Yixing selalu ditolak ketika mengajaknya main.

Yixing tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain ( _baby sister_ ). Jika bukan Mamanya, ia masih punya Yifan. Ya walau akhirnya Yixing harus berakhir di rumah tetangga untuk bermain dengan anaknya.

 **...  
**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, Yixing yang awalnya tidur entah kenapa tiba-tiba bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi semenjak 30 menit yang lalu. Sesekali ia berbincang sendiri dengan boneka-boneka di atas kasurnya namun berakhir merengek kecil karena dia benar-benar bete.

Yixing berguling kesebelah kanan lalu tangannya mulai menarik laci untuk mengambil benda di dalamnya. _G_ _ame boy_ , tapi sayang batrenya habis.

Mulutnya mengumpat kesal, akhirnya ia turun dari ranjang dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng si _unicorn_ yang tak lepas dari genggamannya.

Sepi, cahayapun remang-remang.

Tidak seperti anak seusianya yang Pasti akan langsung berlari menuju kamar ibunya, Yixing malah berjalan santai ke arah kamar Yifan. Siapa tahu kakaknya itu belum tidur dan mau menemaninya. Ya, Yixing memang selalu berpikiran positif dengan sikap kakaknya, bahkan ia mungkin tidak terpikir untuk membenci Yifan.

Adik yang istimewa, tapi Yifan tak pernah membuka matanya untuk melihat hal itu. Menurutnya, Yixing adalah pengganggu.

Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Yifan dari celah pintu. Kakaknya itu sedang berbaring sambil asik mengobrol dengan seseorang di telepon. Mungkin itu pacarnya, entahlah Yixing hanya menebak-nebak.

Ketika mata Yifan menangkap keberadaanya, yixing langsung menggigit bibirnya dengan raut hawatir.

Yifan bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk sambil menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur..." Cicit Yixing sambil membuka celah pintu lebih lebar lagi dan tangannya meremat-remat boneka di pelukannya.

"Terus?" Yifan masih mempertahankan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Aku mau tidur sama kakak..." Kini jari-jari kaki Yixing mulai menekuk gelisah.

Yifan berdecak "Minta dikelonin Mama aja sana!" Jawabnya.

"Aku nggak mau ganggu Mama, pasti Mama sudah tidur" Yixing melangkah maju, berharap Yifan mengiyakan permintaanya.

"Ganggu banget si ini anak" Dumel Yifan sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Kak..."

Yifan menoleh dan mendapati Yixing sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang bersungut lucu. Anak ini memang sangat menggemaskan, Yifan juga mengakui itu.

"Terserah..."

Yifan kembali berbaring untuk pura-pura tidur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Alih-alih agar Yixing tidak mengganggunya.

Bocah menggemaskan itu langsung naik ke ranjang dan langsung berbaring di samping Yifan. Ukuran tubuhnya yang berbanding jauh dengan Yifan membuatnya tampak sangat mungil. Yixing melirik Yifan yang masih menutupi wajahnya, ia tersenyum lalu bergeser agar lebih dekat dengan Yifan.

"Ck! tidur, tidur aja, nggak usah ngusel-ngusel..." Ketus Yifan membuat Yixing kembali menggeser tubuhnya sambil manyun.

Setelah waktu berjalan cukup lama, Yifan yang belum benar-benar tertidur akhirnya mencoba mengubah posisi. Ketika tak sengaja matanya melirik Yixing, keningnya mengerut. tTrnyata anak itu juga belum tidur.

Yixing sedang asik menatap langit-langit kamar Yifan yang dihiasi gambar-gambar luar angkasa, dan jemarinya tidak terlepas untuk memainkan si _unicorn_ merah muda kesayangannya.

"Heh, kok cowok mainnya boneka si?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba.

Anak itu menoleh ke arah Yifan sambil memasang wajah bingung "Emang kenapa?" Yixing berbalik Tanya.

"Itu kan mainan perempuan..."

"Tapi aku suka..." Yixing terlihat tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Yifan, ia langsung memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Lo itu cowok, nggak boleh main boneka. Boneka itu cuma bikin lo jadi cengeng, ngerti?" Jelas Yifan lalu mengubah posisi untuk bersiap tidur lagi.

Secuek apapun Yifan, dia juga masih punya rasa peduli. Ia tidak mau adiknya nanti tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang feminim. Hal ini juga yang membuat Yifan menghindari Yixing, karena Yixing itu aneh. Ia sudah sering memperingati Yixing agar tidak sering-sering bermain dengan anak perempuan.

Waktu itu Yixing bercerita tentang teman-temannya, dan Yifan langsung protes karena yang Yixing ceritakan hanya teman-teman perempuannya. walalu awalnya Yifan nampak tidak peduli dengan cerita Yixing, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia tidak mendengarkan.

Yifan bukan benci pada Yixing, ia hanya risih karena Yixing itu berisik dan selalu mengintil kemanapun jika Yifan di rumah. Yifan itu hanya anak remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan, ia juga mempunyai prifasi untuk kegiatan kesehariannya.

Jangan salah, mainan mobil-mobilan yang dibelikan Papanya itu Yixing yang meminta, karena lagi-lagi Yifan protes dengan mainanya. Waktu itu Yifan melihat Yixing sedang bermain masak-masakan.

...

Sore hari yang tak begitu panas, membuat Yixing memilih bermain sepeda di halaman belakang samping kolam renang rumahnya. Ketika ia mendengar suara-suara seseorang dari depan sana, pikirannya lansung mengatakan kalau Yifan sudah pulang.

Yixing langsung turun dari sepedanya dan berlari masuk. Namun ketika hampir sampai di ruang tengah, Yixing baru menyadari kalau Yifan pulang tidak sendirian. Ada seorang pria duduk di ruang tamu dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Itu Luhan, teman Yifan yang pernah memberikan Yixing banyak _Yogurt_ ketika tahu Yixing sedang ulang tahun.

Yixing berhenti dan memilih untuk mengintip Luhan dari sudut tembok. Ia ingin sekali menyapa Luhan dan mengajaknya bermain, tapi Yifan pernah bilang untuk tidak mengganggu ketika ada tamu atau teman Yifan yang datang.

Tapi Luhan itu ramah, tidak seperti Yifan yang cuek.

"Hai, Yixing..."

Yixing sempat tersetak kaget ketika Luhan menemukannya sedang mengintip di balik tembok, namun Yixing langsung tersenyum senang ketika Luhan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Yixing berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa kabar? kok malah ngintip di situ si, kayak nggak kenal aja..." Ujar Luhan sambil sesekali menyubit pipi Yixing gemas

Yang diajak bicara pun tidak menjawab, Yixing hanya senyam senyum malu tapi juga senang. Ia langsung naik ke sofa ketika Luhan menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Kok kakak jarang main lagi?" Tanya Yixing setelah merasa nyaman.

"Aku sibuk, jadi jarang main deh..." Jawabnya sambil sesekali menirukan suara anak kecil supaya Yixing senang.

"Kakak punya pacar ya?" Celetuk Yixing yang membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Hahaha... Kek tau pacar aja kamu..." Luhan mengusak rambut Yixing lalu menyapit hidung bangirnya. "Memang kalau orang sibuk punya pacar?" Lanjutnya.

"Habis, Kak Yifan itu sibuk, kata Mama kak Yifan sudah punya pacar..." Jawab Yixing dengan wajah polos yang lucu.

Luhan hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi Yixing. Ia sampai tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti Yifan diberikan adik selucu Yixing. Tuhan memang adil.

"Kak Luhan mau temenin aku main nggak?"

"Boleh... mau main apa?"

"Eum... Masak-masakan?"

"Hah? Hahaha... Masa cowok mainnya masak-masakan si, yang keren dong..." Saking gemasnya Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh Yixing ke pangkuannya.

"Tapi aku sering main itu kak sama temen-temen..." Sela Yixing sambil mendongak untuk melihat wajah Luhan.

"Main mobil-mobilan aja deh, gmna?" Kata Luhan sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

Yixing tersenyum manis dan langsung turun dari pangkuannLuhan. Kalau boleh berpikiran jahat, Yixing ingin menjadi adik Luhan saja yang ramah dan mau diajak main. Tapi apapun itu ia tetap menyanyangi Yifan sebagai kakaknya. Yifan hanya perlu waktu untuk mau berinteraksi lebih lama lagi dengan Yixing.

Tak lama Yixing kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa mainan mobil keren dengan remot _c_ _o_ _ntrol_ yang di belikan Papanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia langsung menunjukan mainan itu di depan Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Wow... ini keren! nah gitu dong, ini baru mainan cwok" Kata Luhan sambil memberikan kedua jempol tangannya untuk Yixing. "Ini masih baru? kenapa belum dibuka?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku nggak bisa mainnya..." Jawab Yixing sambil menunggu Luhan membuka bungkusnya.

"Loh, kenapa nggak ajak kak Yifan main?" Luhan masih sibuk membuka bungkusnya sambil melirik Yixing sekilas.

Raut wajah Yixing tiba-tiba berubah, ia menggeleng "Kak Yifan kan sibuk" Jawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

Luhan yang melihat senyum Yixing diakhir kalimat, hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman juga.

Ketika Luhan berhasil membuka bungkusnya, Yixing langsung memekik girang sambil tepuk tangan. Luhan memberikannya pada Yixing, tapi anak itu malah meminta Luhan untuk memainkannya dulu karena Yixing belum pernah memainkan benda ini.

"Tombol ini buat maju, ini mundur. kalo yang sebelah sini buat belok kanan dan ke kiri..." Jelas Luhan sambil mencoba mengendalikan mobil-mobilannya.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan Luhan langsung memberikan remot _control_ -nya.

Ketika Yixing mulai mengendalikan mobil mainanya, ia terlihat bingung dan berkali-kali menabrak tembok, kursi dan meja. Luhan dengan gemas menertawakannya sambil memberi komando, tapi Yixing malah tertawa karena ekspresi Luhan yang heboh.

"Mama pulang..."

"MAMA..." Yixing langsung memekik sambil memberikan remot _control_ -nya pada Luhan dan ia langsung berlari menghampiri Mamanya.

"Oh, ada Luhan"

"Sore tante..." Luhan berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sebagai sapaan.

"Kenapa jarang main lagi?" Tanya Mama Yixing basa-basi.

"Hehe... Maaf Tante, baru sempat" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mama, kak Luhan ajarin aku main mobil-mobilanan yang dari Papa..." Sela Yixing dengan begitu antusias.

"Ya sudah sana lanjutin mainnya, Mama ke kamar dulu yah..." Ia mengusak rambut Yixing sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya kemudian berlalu.

Setelah itu Yixing langsung kembali duduk berasama Luhan. Luhan jadi gemas sendiri ketika melihat ekspresi Yixing yang begtu serius saat mengendalikan mobil dengan remot _contro_ _l-_ nya. Hingga akhirnya kehadiran seseorang berhasil mengalihkan keseriusannya.

"Kakak lihat, aku mainan mobil-mobilan..." Kata Yixing, berusaha memamerkan kebahagiaannya di depan Yifan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Yifan tidak mau menghiraukannya, bahkan seperti tidak melihat Yixing.

"Lu, cabut sekarang yuk! nanti kesorean..." Katanya sambil melempar bola basket yang langsung ditangkap oleh Luhan.

Ketika Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, raut wajah Yixing langsung berubah. seperti orang yang takut kehilangan, bibirnyapun tiba-tiba melengkung ke bawah.

"Kakak mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing, entah pada Luhan atau Yifan. yang pasti kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kakak pergi dulu ya, ada latihan soalnya" Jawab Luhan, dan Yifan hanya diam sambil memakai _hoodie_ putihnya.

"Tapi kan kakak lagi temenin aku main..." Muka Yixing benar-benar terihat sedih dan penuh harap. Berharap kalau Luhan bisa tinggal lebih lama.

Atau setidaknya Yifan tetap di rumah...

"Nanti kapan-kapan kakak main lagi yah..." Kata Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Yixing.

Kemudian Luhan mulai bersiap-siap sambil menggebol ranselnya. Yixing bena-benar sedih sekarang. Disaat ia tengah merasa senang dengan kehadiran Luhan yang menemaninya, tapi cowok itu malah pergi.

"Kak Yifan, aku mau ikut..." Pinta Yixing dengan berjalan pelan kearah Yifan. Remot _control_ yang tadi menjadi objek mainanya kini digenggam erat saking tidak kuat menahan sedih.

Yixing sendirian lagi.

"Ngapain si ikut-ikut, lo main aja di rumah" Ketus Yifan

"Tapi aku nggak ada temen..."

"Biasanya juga lo main sendiri.."

Luhan yang melihat sikap yifan terlalu berlebihan jadi tidak enak hati dan kembali memberikan senyum pada Yixing sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Loh kalian mau kemana lagi?"

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Aku ada latihan Ma..." Kata Yifan yang mulai menyelempangkan tasnya.

"Ma, Aku mau ikut kak Yifan..." Rengek Yixing yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, berharap wanita cantik itu mengiyakan permintaanya.

Tapi sayang, Mamanya tak bisa menjawab, ia malah melirik Yifan untuk meminta persetujuan.

Yifan berdecak jengkel "Gue itu mau latihan basket di sekolah, bukan mau main. Manja banget si" Sentak Yifan, membuat Yixing makin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Yifan! pelan sedikit bicaranya!" Sang Mama yang tidak terima langsung menarik Yixing agar terhindar dari amukan Yifan.

"Apa nggak di ajak aja Fan? kasian" Bisik Luhan yang sebenernya tidak tega melihat Yixing.

"Dia itu berisik, nanti pasti rewel, minta ini, minta itu..." Yifan jadi tidak sabaran menjawab saran Luhan.

"Aku janji nggak nakal" Lirih Yixing sambil menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar percakapan Yifan dan Luhan.

Dan akhirnya Yifan memilih mengabaikan Yixing.

"Cabut sekarang Lu! Ma, aku berangkat" Putus Yifan yng membuat Yixing benar-benar ingin menangis.

Luhan yang tidak bisa membela siapapun hanya bisa mengikuti Yifan. Setelah berpamitan mereka berdua pun pergi tanpa tahu kalo Yixing benar-benar menahan tangisnya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Yifan bilang, laki-laki tidak mudah menangis.

"Cup cup... Udah dong... Kak Yifan itu mau ke sekolah sayang, nggak boleh bawa anak kecil sembarangan. Nanti kalau ketahuan gurunya gimana?" Mamanya mencoba menenagkan Yixing dengan ucapan-ucapan yang manis.

Setidaknya Yixing bisa lebih mengerti.

"Tapi aku nggak punya temen main Ma..." Yixing mulai menghentakan kakinya.

"Kan bisa nunggu kakak pulang nanti" Tangan Mamanya mengusap air mata Yixing yang akhirnya keluar juga "Hey, kan biasanya kamu main ke rumah Krystal..." Mamanya tersenyum cantik, beharap Yixing mau menerima solusinya.

"Dia nggak mungkin mau main mobil-mobilan Ma..." Yixing makin kesal dan akhirnya ia menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pangkuan sang Mama.

Dan sang Mama hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengelus-elus kepala Yixing. Meski keluar dari rahim yang sama, setiap individu pasti punya karakternya masing-masing, dan mau tidak mau seorang ibu harus menghadapinya.

 **...** **  
**

Priiiiit...

" _Break time_!"

Setelah suara pluit yang ditiup pelatih telah berbunyi, para anggota _club_ basket segera berlari ketepi lapangan untuk beristirahat beberapa menit ke depan.

Ketika Yifan hendak membuka botol minumnya, tiba-tiba suara Luhan memanggil untuk memintanya agar melempar botol minuman.

"Aaaah ini enak banget Tuhan..." Seru Luhan ketika mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dan merebah kan tubuhnya di tepi lapangan.

"Ambigu bannget si" Komentar Yifan yang kini duduk bersila di samping Luhan.

"Ye... Muka lu tuh ambigu!" Luhan memukul paha Yifan dengan botol.

"Eh, eh, liat Baekhyun !" Kata Yifan sambil memukul-mukul perut Luhan agar temannya itu bangun.

Luhan langsung bangun sambil menyurengkan matanya karena rasa pusing akibat bangun mendadak.

Baekhyun, seorang pemuda yang jadi objek Yifan dan Luhan, adalaha anak yang centil dan suka digodai anak-anak basket, terlebih Cahnyeol, teman sekelas Yifan. Digodai dalam arti meledeknya dengan candaan karena Baekhyun ini sifatnya feminim. Padahal Baekhyun ini masuk eskul Seni tapi dia rajin nongkrong di lapangan basket kalau ada yang latihan.

"Eh Chanyeol, lama-lama lu pacaran sama Baekhyun dah!" Celetuk Luhan sambil berteriak.

"Ye... Enak aja, emang gue homo" Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengannya.

Yifan dan Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak melihat pasangan yang sedang diterpa gosip itu. Chanyeol memang rajanya kalo mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Eh Fan, ngomongin Baekhyun, gue jadi inget adek lo..." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Yang diajak bicara langsung mengerutkan alisnya "Yixing? kenapa emang?" Tanya Yifan.

"Kalo gue tebak, lo pasti nggak pernah ajak adek lo main" Tuduh Luhan dengan wajah mulai serius.

Tak ada jawaban, Yifan hanya diam sambil memutar-mutakan bola basket di jari telujuknya lalu tersenyum kecut sambil membuang mukanya.

"Fan, gue rasa adek lo salah bergaul deh..." Luhan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar pria tinggi itu menoleh "Masa dia ngajak gue main masak-masakan. Ya kali atlet basket suru kupasin bawang" Lanjut Luhan dan Yifan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Entah Lu, gue juga ngerasa dia itu kelihatan lebih feminim. Gue udah sering bilangin dia buat gak main boneka, jangan manja, jangan bawel dan berisik. Tapi ya mungkin karakternya dia seperti itu..." Jelas Yifan yang memilih tidak menatap Luhan karena rekannya itu menatapnya serius dari tadi.

Nggak mungkin juga mereka tatap-tatapan, nanti dikira maho.

"Lo jangan cuma bilangin Fan, ada baiknya kalo lo arahin juga. Ajak dia main mobil-mobilan kek, main bola kek, atau ajarin dia main _game_ petualang gitu. Seenggaknya dia itu tumbuh dengan kepribadian cwok pada umunya, mungkin kalo nantinya dia tetep bersikap cerewet atau berisik, itu sifat dasarnya yang nggak bisa diubah" Ujar Luhan panjang lebar.

Yifan yang sebelumnya tengah asik menatap sepatu _Adidas_ mahalnya kini membalas tatapan Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian ia berdecak.

"Gue risih, Lu... Dia itu kepo sama apapun yang gue lakuin, dan suka ganggu di waktu yang anggak tepat" Jawabnya dengan raut sedikit jengkel.

Melihat Luhan yang tak berkomentar apapun, Yifan kembali melanjutkan "Lagian masih ada nyokap gue. Sebagai ibu dia itu yang harusnya didik anak supaya nggak salah bergaul" Tambahnya, sedikit lebih tenang.

Luhan menyengrit tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Yifan. Kakinya yang tadi berselonjor kini ditarik untuk duduk bersila dan menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Yifan.

"Kenapa harus tunggu nyokap lo, kalo lo aja bisa" Telunjuk Luhan menujuk dada Yifan.

"Gue-"

"Tunggu, gue belum sekesai ngomong" Potong Luhan, memvuat Yifan menghela nafasnya kasar "Lo yang bilang sendiri kan kalo nyokap lo sibuk. Berangkat pagi, pulang sore, bahkan malem. Nah, yang lebih banyak waktu di rumah kan elu, ajak kek sesekali main bola kalo sore. Percaya deh sama gue, dia itu butuh temen Fan..." Jelas Luhan, namun Yifan tak bergeming "Padahal dia punya kakak tapi nggak tau diri banget, heran... Dulu-dulu gue suru nyokap gue aja buat adopsi Yixing" Akhirnya Luhan mengakhiri ceramah sorenya.

Yifan yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menunduk akhirnya mendongak sekedar untuk menghirup nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya

Intinya pembicaraan Luhan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya banyak berpikir. Ia juga jadi mencari-cari alasannya sendiri kenapa sebegitu tidak sukanya dia dengan kehadiran Yixing. Ya mungkin karna waktu itu yifan benar-benar menikmati kehidupannya sebagai anak tunggal, lalu tiba-tiba Mamanya hamil disaat Yifan masuk SMP, dan dua tahun kemudian orang tuanya bercerai. Kasarnya, kadang Yifan menyalahkan kalau Yixing adalah pembawa sial. Tapi ia juga berpikir lagi, Yixing juga tidak minta terlahir di dunia ini, ya mungkin jalan Tuhan memang seperti ini.

Pukul 8 malam Yifan sampai di rumah, sebenarnya latihan sampai jam 6, tapi tadi Luhan minta diantar mencari makanan enak, ya mau tidak mau Yifan harus menemani Luhan untuk berwisata kuliner.

Rumah sudah terlihat sepi, mungkin Mamanya sedang sibuk di ruang kerja dan Yixing mungkin juga sedang main di kamarnya. Sebelum Yifan sampai di depan kamar, ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Yixing.

Entah ia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak menyentuh gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Yixing masih terjaga, tapi Yixing juga tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Hal ini membuat Yifan memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk, dan tidak di sangka bahwa adiknya itu sudah terlelap di atas karpet dengan memeluk boneka _unicorn_ dan beberapa mainan juga masih berserakan di sekitarnya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, lalu berjongkok sambil membuang nafas.

Dengan berhati-hati Yifan mulai mengangkat kepala Yixing ke lengannya, dan tangan satunya mulai mengangkat kaki mungil Yixing untuk dipindahkan ke ranjang.

Yifan mulai membenarkan posisi tidur Yixing kemudian menyelimutinya. Lalu ia tersadar kalau Yixing masih memeluk bonekanya sedari tadi.

"Masih aja..." decak Yifan, lalu mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Yixing dan menggantinya dengan mobil-mobilan.

Ia sempat tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkah keluar...

 **...  
**

Hari minggu yang cerah banyak dimanfaatkan oleh anak muda untuk berolah raga, walau sekedar joging, jalan santai, atau menemani anjingnya bermain. hal ini juga tak dilewati oleh Yifan untuk sekedar melath otot kakinya dengan berlari keliling komplek.

Tapi minggu ini ia bangun terlalu siang, jdi mau tidak mau ia harus merasakan terik matahari yang lebih menyengat di kulitnya. Namun tak sedikit juga org-orang yang masih ia temui di pagi hari menuju siang hari ini.

Saat sampai di rumah, Yifan langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih di lemari pendingin. Tak sempat menyapa Mamanya yang sedang memasak utnuk makan siang, Yifan langsung saja menenggak botol air minumnya.

"Fan, jemput Yixing sana di rumah Tante Luna" Ujar Mamanya.

Yifan menyengrit sambil menurunkan botolnya "Ngapain dia di rumah Tante Luna?" Tanyanya sambil mengelalp beberapa keringat dengan tisu yang ia ambil dekat meja dapur.

"Ya main..." Kata Mamanya sambil kembali sibuk.

"Main sama anaknya?"

"Ya iya lah fan..." Mamanya melirik sebal.

Tapi Yifan malah memasang wajah tidak mengerti "Anaknya Tante Luna kan perempuan Ma..." Katanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Mamanya langsung menoleh tidak percaya dengan reaksi Yifan. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya Yifan peduli dengan Yixing.

"Ya memang kenapa? Dia nggak punya teman main di rumah Fan, jadi Mama suru dia main ke sebelah. Memangnya kamu mau ajak adik kamu main?" Mamanya malah menatap semakin sebal ke arah Yifan.

Yifan yang tadinya mau menjawab, malah merasa bersalah ketika mendapat pertanyaan terakhir. Ia hanya menghela nafas sambil memasukan lagi botol minumnya ke lemari pendingin.

"Mama keterlaluan" Kata Yifan lalu melesat pergi.

"Hey Yifan, kenapa kamu jadi marah sama Mama?!" Panggil Mamanya sedikit berteriak karena Yifan sudah menghilang dari dapur.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Mamanya, Yifan langsung keluar rumah dan jalan tergesa menuju tempat yang di tuju. Tak begitu jauh, hanya melewati tiga rumah dari rumahnya.

Tiap langkahnya beberapa kali Yifan sempat mengumpat. Entahlah, mungkin pembicaraannya dengan Luhan kemarin benar-benar berpengaruh. Memang tidak seharusnya anak laki-laki bermain dengan perempuan. Ini salahnya, ia tidak pernah mengajak Yixing bermain.

Ketika pagar rumah yang di tuju sudah terlihat, Yifan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Suara-suara cekikikan anak-anak terdengar di kupingnya. Dapat Yifan simpulkan bahwa di sana tidak hanya ada Yixing dan Krystal, anaknya Tante Luna.

Tepat sampai di depan rumahnya, Yifan langsung berhenti sambil tercengang. Ia dapat melihat adiknya yang dikelilingi beberapa anak perempuan.

"Yixing!"

Panggil Yifan, sambil melewati pintu pagar yang tebuk,. dan anak-anak itu langsung berjingkit kaget karena suara Yifan yang terdengar seperti teriakan.

"Apa-apan ini?" Yifan membentak tepat di hadapan Yixing dan membuat teman-teman yang lain memilih mundur karena takut dengan raut wajah Yifan.

Yixing yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Yifan membentaknya langsung ketakutan, badannya gemetar dan hampir menangis.

Bagaimana Yifan tidak marah ketika adik laki-lakinyanya bermain dengan perempuan dan diperlakukan tidak baik. Yixing yang mengenakan bandana pita berwarna _pink_ , wajah yang penuh dengan bedak, dan bibirnya merah seperti memakai lipstik, dan jangan lupakan gaun berwarna _peach_ yang terlipat di pangkuannya. Mungkin jika Yifan tidak segera datang, Yixing akan mengenakan gaun itu.

"Kita lagi main salon-salonan kak. Yixing lagi kita _make up_ supaya-"

"TAPI YIXING INI LAKI-LAKI!" Yifan membenatk lagi sambil memotong ucapan Krystal yang menjadi perwakilan teman-temannya.

Tubuh Yixing masih gemetaran, tangannya langsung dibtarik oleh Yifan agar Yixing berdiri dan langsung melepaskan bandana yang dikenakan Yixing, menghapus _make up_ yg ada di wajah Yixing dengan telapak tangannya.

Wajah Yixing memerah kibat menahan tangis sekaligus efek tangan Yifan yang mengahpus _makeup_ nya terlalu kasar. Entah Yixing bingung harus bagaimna menghadapi kakanya yang sedang emosi ini.

"Kakak bilang apa, jangan main sama perempuan!"

Yixung langsung menunduk takut saat Yifan membentaknya lagi.

"Dan kalian... Jangan pernah main sama Yixing lagi!" Ucap Yifan sambil menarik gaun yang masih digenggam Yixing dan membuangnya dihadapan 3 anak perempuan yang ketakutan itu.

Persetan dengan aduan mereka nanti ke orang tuanya. Yifan tidak takut, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia berhak marah karena adiknya diperlakukan semena-mena.

Langkah Yixing sedikit terseret-seret karena Yifan menarik tangannya sedikit kasar. Pemuda itu juga belum puas mengomel pada Yixing yng tanpa ia ketahui sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Kamu nggak boleh main sama mereka. Jangan pernah mau diperlaukan seperti perempuan, dan jangan hiaraukan Mama kalu menyuruh kamu buat main lagi sama mereka. KAMU ITUNLAKI-LAKI YIXING!"

Sreeet.

Gengangaman tangan Yixing terlepas dan membuat Yifan menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kini adiknya tengah berjongkok sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar, sepertinya Yixing menangis.

"Kenapa kamu nangis?!" Tanya Yifan, masih dengan nada marah.

Yixing berusaha mendongak dengan wajah yang basah dan isakan yangkencang. Dengan berani ia mulai menatap Yifan, seperti menantangnya.

"Kalau-kakak- larang aku main sama mereka- huks -aku main sama siapa?" Tanya Yixing dengan sesenggukan dan air matanya kembali jatuh.

Yifan terdiam, dia sedikit tercengang sebenarnya. Pertanyaan Yixing seakan menamparnya dan membuat hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Ini semua adalah salahnya.

"Yixing?"

Suara Mamanya mengintrukasi dua bersaudara itu untuk menoleh.

Tadi, Mamanya sempat mnedengar suara Yifan yang sedikit kasar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya keluar, dan ternyata malah menemukan anak bunsunya sedang menangis di depan Yifan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Yifan lagi, Yixing langsung berlari memeluk perut Mamanya.

"Kamu kenapa nangis sayang?" Mamanya langsung mengelus rambut Yixing sambil sesikit menunduk. Mayanya tak lupa melirik curiga ke arah Yifan.

"Kak yifan marah sama aku..." Lirih Yixing sambil terisak ketika wajah Mamanya mendekat.

Tak disangka ternyata Yifan mendengar lirihan Yixing, ia hampir ingin menjelaskan namun Mamanya sudah lebih dulu menatap sebal dan memilih berbalik sambil membawa Yixing ke dalam.

 **...** **  
**

Malam harinya, setelah Yifan berdiam diri di kamar semejak kejadian tadi siang, ia memutuskan keluar dan turun menuju ruang tengah.

Di sana hanya ada Yixing yang sedang mencoba memainkan remot _control_ untuk menggerakan mobilnya. Berkali-kali anak itu mengumpat lucu ketika mobilnya terus menabrak meja, kursi dan beberapa benda yang menghalanginya.

Yifan tersenyum kecil dan melanjutka langkahnya.

"Hey, sini kakak ajarin" Ajak Yifan besiap untuk duduk di samping Yixing.

Tapi wajah Yixing keliatan tegang, ia langsung menyembunyikan remot control-nya dan bersiap bangun untuk menghindari Yifan sebelum kakaknya itu menarik tangannya.

"Eh mau kemana?"

Perubahan yang sangat drastis di mata Yixing.

Galak, cuek, dan angkuh adalah karakter Yifan yang Yixing hafal di otaknya, walau Yixing sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli, buktinya ia masih sering mengajak Yiafan main.

"Kakak marah sama aku kan?" Ungkap Yixing yang berhasil berdiri dan memilih berlendotan di sandaran tangan kursi ruang tengah.

Yifan menghela nafas dan matanya melirik kiri-kanan.

"Mana Mama?"

"Di ruang kerja" Jawab Yixing, masih tak mau mendekat.

"Kakak mau bicara sama kamu" Ujar Yifan sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya agar Yixing mau kembali duduk.

Tapi anak itu tidak mau. Yixing malah menunduk dan sepertinya remot _control_ di tangannya lebih menarik untuk dilihat dari pada Yifan.

"Yixing..." Yifan mencoba lembut dalam panggilannya.

Mungkin ini untuk yang pertama kali.

Dan Yixing mendongak.

" _Please_ kaka mau bicara..."

Yixing berani bersumpah kalau dia baru mendengar suara Yifan yang seperti ini, bahkan ia juga baru melihat ekspresi Yifan selain wajah angkuhnya.

"Tapi kakak jangan marah-marah..." Yixing mulai menggerakan kakinya supaya tidak tegang.

"Janji!" Yifan membeikan _peace sign_ pada Yixing.

Dan adik lucunya itu mulai berjalan mendekat.

Yifan tersenyum ketika Yixing mulia duduk di sampingnya. Yixing memang menggemaskan, mungkin Yifan harus lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Yixing agar awet muda

"Kakak mau tanya, kenapa kamu main sama perempuan? Kamu kan laki-laki..." Tatapan Yifan mulai serius namun Yixing lebih memilih menatap jari-jari kakinya.

"Aku nggak punya teman..." Jawabnya dengan pelan dan tersirat nada kesedihan juga di sana.

Huh, kenapa rasanya Yifan malah ingin nangis. Ia malah terbayang-bayang, bagaimana jika ia yang mengalami hal demikian. Dulu, selain Papanya yang mengajak main, Yifan juga punya beberapa teman laki-laki di sekitar rumahnya.

Dan ia baru menyadari, kalau dia sendiri yang sebenarnya Yixing butuhkan, karena peran seorang ayah sudah tidak Yixing dapatkan lagi.

"Maafin kakak ya... Kakak selalu marah-marah sama kamu, padahal kamu cuma minta ditemini main..." Yifan mengelus rambut Yixing dan matanya terasa perih.

Tapi Yifan langsung tersenyum ketika Yixing mengagguk lucu "Aku kan berisik. Kakak kan nggak suka yang berisik-beisik..." Ungkap Yixing sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya seagai ekspresi karena dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Nggak... Kamu nggak berisik, tapi kepo" Yifan menyunggingkan bibirnya sambil menyentil hidung bangir Yixing.

Ketika menyadari kakaknya terdiam beberapa detik, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk mendongak "Kakak, ajarin aku main ini dong..." Yixing malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yifan jadi ragu kalau sedari tadi Yixing tak menyadari topik pembicaraannya.

Sambil menghel nafas, Yifan langsung mengambil mobil-mobilan di tangan Yixing lalu menatapnya "Tapi kamu harus janji, nggak boleh main masak-masakan, nggak boleh main boneka dan nggak boleh main sama perempuan" Tegas Yifan.

Yixing malah memeiringkan kepalanya "Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu itu laki-laki... Kakak nggak mau kamu jadi cengeng dan seperti perempuan, itu nggak baik. Kalau kamu besar nanti, kamu pasti ngerti" Teang Yifan yang sebenarnya masih membuat Yixing bingung.

"Tapi kakak mau main sama aku kan?"

Yifan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku boleh peluk kakak?" Kata Yixing, tersenyum sampai lesungnya terlihat.

"Boleh, sini..." Yifan merentangkan tangannya dan Yixing langsung berhambur kepelukan Yifan.

"Kakak wangi banget" Tiba-tiba Yixing berbisik sambil memeluk leher Yifan semakin erat. Yang dapat pujianpun hanya tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yixing..

Kadang kita tidak menyadari kalau hal sepele yang anak kecil lakukan bisa berdampak dikemudian hari. Sebaiknya biasakan sesuatu yang baik pada adik-adik kalian atau anak-anak kalian, tolong perhatikan papaun yang dilakukannya.

 **END**

A/N : Belum punya ff baru, jadi ff jadul di blog eike posting di sini hihihi. Minal aidzin wal faidin ya ibu2. Maapkeun daku kalo ada ff yang belum lanjut bhaks. Doain aja sapa tau dapet hidayah suapaya bisa diselesain hihi. Yang berkenan silakan tulis reviewnya ;D


End file.
